1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to chairs, seats, benches and the like which may be readily assembled and disassembled without the requirement for tools by having seats and backs having portions which are interfitted with or abut portions of the sides of the chairs and which are retained in an assembled relationship when the chair is in assembled ready-to-use configuration.
2. History of the Related Art
In order to reduce bulkiness and thereby facilitate storage and transporation, it is known that armchairs and other seats have been proposed where the four main elements, the seat, back and both sides are distinct components capable of being easily assembled and disassembled by an individual. It may be noted, however, that the solutions adopted to date have not proven fully satisfactory by reasons of the complexity of assembly and disassembly; the need for separate assembling parts that can become lost or misplaced or because of the inadequate rigidity of the chair or seat when assembled.